A communications network of a network provider usually has a limited geographical range where it can provide communications services. Network subscribers usually subscribe to a single network. When a network subscriber is outside of the geographical range of the subscribed network, another network provider may provide network service to the subscriber, who is then considered a roaming subscriber. The subscriber's home network and the visited network must negotiate in order to provide network service to the subscriber and correctly apportion the costs of the service.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a network node and method for providing network service to a roaming subscriber. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a network node and method for negotiating the service for the roaming subscriber with the other network.